


Binary Stars (The Dark Matter Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Death, and life, braided together, forever inseparable. Unseen eddies sweeping us along this dangerous path. Death is never the end." A smile twists his mouth, bright and sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary Stars (The Dark Matter Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community remixthedrabble - Round 6
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Remix of [Supernova](http://community.livejournal.com/sionnain_fics/96880.html) by Sionnain

_I will bring them all to their end._

"The end loops back to the beginning, and everything starts anew." He touches her, his hand warm and more alive than her. "This has happened before and it will happen again."

_I am the harbinger of death._

"Death, and life, braided together, forever inseparable. Unseen eddies sweeping us along this dangerous path. Death is never the end." A smile twists his mouth, bright and sharp.

_What am I?_

Her voice is ragged and torn, broken.

"Kara Thrace," he says, simply. "You are Kara." He kisses her, and it feels like a benediction.

-fin-


End file.
